


Call Me

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [77]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: There's nothing that Lena Luthor fears more than losing Kara Zor-El Danvers. A fear which is only made worse by the fact that Kara Zor-El Danvers is Supergirl.~A short interlude before Kara leaves Earth for Mars.~





	Call Me

“You'll call me if you need anything, right?” Lena asked quietly as she looked up into Kara's soft blue eyes. “Anything at all.” 

“Of course.” Kara murmured in reply as she squeezed each of Lena's hands with her own. “Well, it won't exactly be a call per se, but...”

“Kara,” Lena reached up to cradle Kara's cheek in one hand, “stop reminding me that you're leaving the planet. OK?”

“OK.” Kara agreed quietly as she turned her head to press a soothing kiss to Lena's palm.

“I'm not exactly fond of the idea of you gallivanting off into space at the drop of a hat you know.” Lena muttered with an almost angry frown etched onto her lips. 

“I'm not...” Kara huffed in dispute before a small pout formed on her lips. “I'm not just gallivanting off into space. M'gann sent a message.”

“That message didn't exactly contain a lot of information though, did it?” Lena asked with a lift of her eyebrow and a soft chuckle. “I know she's your friend Kara, and I know why you're going, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to worry about you.”

“I don't think you could be you and not worry about me.” Kara replied with a small shrug of her shoulders.

“Probably not, no.” Lena agreed with a fond smile stretched across her mouth. “I love you Kara. I think that means that I'm allowed to worry about you.”

“Yes,” Kara murmured softly, “I think it does.”

“Now, I need you to promise me that you'll be careful.” Lena whispered as she stroked her thumb across Kara's cheek. “I know J'onn will be there to watch your back, and you his, but I need to know that you won't go rushing in without thinking. You don't have the DEO's backup out there Kara.”

“I'll be careful.” Kara promised as she wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and pulled the younger woman in for a tight hug. “Keep an eye on Alex for me? Until I get back...”

“Of course.” Lena whispered as she buried her face in the side of Kara's neck. She clutched at Kara's shoulders for a long moment and inhaled the scent of the taller woman's skin into her lungs, before she loosened her grip and stepped out of the comforting circle of Kara's arms. “Go on. I know J'onn's waiting for you.”

“I'll be back before you know it.” Kara said as she darted in to press one last kiss to Lena's lips before she turned on her heel and strode out of the DEO's main office.

Lena watched her leave silently.


End file.
